


Let Your Heart Be Light

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/F, F/M, Finnreylo, Holidays, Minor Family Drama, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: “We should get a real tree," Finn says, tipping his head onto her shoulder.“I’ve never had a real tree before,” Rey informs him, leaning her cheek on the crown of his head.“What?” Finn asks, just as the front door opens. “Ben!” Finn exclaims, twisting around to greet him.“Finn,” Ben returns, with a gentle smile, “Rey.”“Ben, our tree is sad,” Rey tells him, gesturing at the tree.Ben looks up at it rubbing snow from his hair, his smile slowly fading. “No, it’s hideous."
Relationships: Finn/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [QueenOFCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers) for looking this over for me and for the enthusiastic yelling when I revealed I would finally be writing my first Finnreylo.
> 
> Thank you to [Semperfidani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semperfidani/pseuds/Semperfidani) for putting this lovely advent event together, it's been a joy to work on, and an even better treat to open each day so far.
> 
>   
>    
> 

“It’s so sad,” Rey sighs as Finn finally wrangles the box with their Christmas tree free from the small closet they had buried it in at the beginning of the year.

“It’s not that bad,” Finn tries to be optimistic but can’t wipe the frown from his face as they stare down at the worn box and smushed branches. “It will be fine, do you remember where we put the ornaments?”

Rey laughs shortly and turns to look at Finn, smile fading when she realizes he was serious, “oh shit, they weren’t in there?”

“Nope.” Finn leans over and digs through the box for the base. “I’ll get started setting this up, if you wanna check the other closets or text Ben, Ben probably has an itemized spreadsheet somewhere of where we put everything.”

“Finn,” Rey tries to sound reproachful but ends up laughing a bit, knowing he is probably right, or at least close, after all, he’s known him longer. She is pretty sure though that Ben isn’t that meticulous and just has a ridiculous memory. She taps out a message as she wanders down the hall towards the spare room.

He answers a minute later, telling her they’re in the crawlspace, and if neither one of them wants to climb up there he can get them after he gets home from work in half an hour. She texts him back to not worry about it and sticks her phone in her back pocket and steps back into the hall, reaching for the rope that hangs from the ceiling to gain access to the crawlspace.

It’s bad enough Ben is working overtime on a snowy Saturday, she’s not gonna make him try and squeeze his large body into the crawlspace after work. 

She finds the box of decorations easily enough, and slides it back towards the opening, then yells for Finn.

“Yeah, babe?” Finn calls back, Rey listens to his footsteps approach.

“Found them,” she tells him triumphantly, “can you catch this?”

“You got it!” He reaches up and Rey eases the box down until she can’t anymore and then drops it. She scrambles back down the ladder and closes up the crawlspace.

“Thanks,” she tells Finn, following him to the living room, watching him put the box down.

“Of course.” Finn turns to her, steps into her space and presses a kiss to her forehead. “Anytime, now help me set up the tree before Ben gets home.”

“It’s really, really sad,” Rey amends her earlier statement, tilting her head from side to side trying to see if their clearance-find tree post-Christmas two years ago had a good angle anymore.

“Yeahhhhh,” Finn agrees, finally stepping back from the tree. “What do we do?”

“Burn it,” Rey suggests, stepping over the small box of ornaments and sitting down on the couch.

“No,” Finn laughs and joins her. “We should get a real tree,” he says, tipping his head onto her shoulder.

“I’ve never had a real tree before,” Rey informs him, leaning her cheek on the crown of his head.

“What?” Finn asks, just as the front door opens. “Ben!” Finn exclaims, twisting around to greet him.

“Finn,” Ben returns, with a gentle smile, shrugging out of his coat and scarf, then leaning down to kiss him. Rey tilts her head back with a smile and then he kisses her too, making her laugh when his chin bumps her nose. “Rey.”

“Ben, our tree is sad,” Rey tells him, gesturing at the tree.

Ben looks up at it rubbing snow from his hair, his smile slowly fading. “No, it’s hideous. What happened to it? Was it always like that?”

Finn jumps up, waving his hands. “Doesn’t matter. Rey has never had a real tree.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Rey says, sounding exasperated, wriggling into the corner of the couch so she can see the two of them better.

“Never?” Ben asks her and she sighs, shaking her head.

There’s a silent conversation held between Finn and Ben that Rey watches occur with mild amusement and then Ben nods. “Yeah, we’re fixing that,” Ben declares, swinging his arm up to check the time. “Give me fifteen,” he tells them and Rey watches him jog down the hall.

“What is going on?” Rey asks, hearing the shower turn on and Finn grins, crawling over the couch to where she’s at.

“Ben is taking a shower,” he tells her and she rolls her eyes, “and then, we are taking you to pick out a tree.”

“Why can’t we just buy a new fake one?” she asks with a whisper, eyes drifting down to Finn’s lips.

“Because real ones are just, well, you’ll see,” he tells her, and Rey wants to say that isn’t an explanation, but then he’s kissing her and worrying about a fake tree is the last thing on her mind. His hand has crept beneath her shirt, fingertips just teasing at the curve of her breast, and she’s wriggled down into the couch so she’s not uncomfortably pressed over the arm of it when Ben comes back in. They don’t notice though, Rey is too busy getting her own hands beneath the tight Henley Finn is wearing and onto his skin. 

His throat-clearing has Finn reluctantly pulling back from Rey. “That wasn’t fifteen minutes.”

Rey laughs and peeks over the couch to look at Ben, he’s in jeans now, and a dark blue plaid shirt he knows is one of her favorites. “Come here,” she beckons, shifting into her knees and reaching for him. “How was work?” She asks after he shuffles forward into her embrace.

“It was work.” He shrugs. “I’d rather spend my Saturdays with the two of you.”

“Overtime will be done soon, right?” Finn brackets Rey in with his arms, joining the hug.

“In the new year,” Ben tells them.

“That’s soon,” Rey tries to cheer him up, and snorts when his frown deepens dramatically. “It is,” she insists, then pulls him down closer to press a kiss to his pouting lower lip.

It takes two kisses until he’s smiling, on the third he captures her lower lip with his teeth and Finn’s hand is creeping back up her shirt while he presses kisses to her neck. Her own hands aren’t idle, undoing the bottom buttons of Ben’s shirt and then pulling at the undershirt beneath it until she can’t take her fingernails over his lower stomach. He groans into her mouth and then pulls away, Rey moans as Finn’s fingertips press into her when Ben hauls him forward for a kiss. They’re rougher with one another than they are with her, but she doesn’t mind, she loves to watch them together. 

Finn’s palms cover her breasts and she arches into his hold before nipping at the flesh above the collar of Ben’s shirt. Their kiss sounds sloppy and wet and Rey is more than happy to add to the cacophony of noise by pressing open-mouthed kisses onto every inch of Ben she can reach, pressed where she is.

“I’ve missed you,” Ben pants, forehead pressed against Finn’s when he finally breaks their kiss. Rey nuzzles against his throat and sighs happily. “We should go before I drag you both into bed.”

“Maybe I want you to drag us into bed,” Rey teases, then yelps when Finn pinches her nipples. “Finn,” she moans against Ben’s neck, making him grunt.

“Sorry, later.” She sighs when he slips free from her shirt and then attempts to help Ben tuck his shirt back in, but he ends up swatting her hands away with a smile, accusing her of attempting to cop a feel. Rey laughs, kisses his cheek and then does up the buttons she had freed.

“Bundle up,” Ben instructs, pulling out his boots from the closet. They do, and Rey huffs as he adjusts her hat to settle better of her ears, then ducks away from Finn with a laugh when he makes a fuss over her scarf.

“Stop it you two,” she says, still laughing as she pulls open the front door.

They decide to take Finn’s truck, for the ease of putting the tree in the bed. It’s a tight fit, the cabin small with a long bench for seating. Rey slips into the middle area and gets bracketed in by her boys, thigh to thigh to thigh. 

Finn makes them all listen to Christmas music on the way to whenever they’re going for their tree. They’ve passed multiple tree stands set up in the corners of gas station parking lots, so Rey guesses they’re really serious about it. She twines one wool-covered hand with Ben’s and rests the other on Finn’s thigh.

“How far?” She asks as they merge onto the highway.

“Bout twenty minutes, give or take, right Ben?” Finn asks.

“Something like that,” Ben agrees after a moment.

“Where are we going?”

“A farm,” Ben answers at the same time Finn says “Skywalker Farm.”

Rey glances between the two of them and winces when Ben reaches across her to turn up the music.

The rest of the ride is quiet, only broken up by her and Finn singing along to a song every so often. Rey perks up when they exit the highway and begin traveling down a long road that turns into a country road and then she sees it. Row after row after row of pine trees in the fields to their left. Finn turns onto a gravel road, beneath the sign that declares it ‘Skywalker Tree Farm’

“This place sells Christmas trees?” She asks in wonder as they tumble from the truck in the makeshift parking lot. It’s crowded, but she only sees a handful of people walking around the trees.

“This part of the farm does, come on,” Ben says, cocking his head towards the barn. Rey traipses after him, waiting for Finn so she can take his hand and swing it between them.

The barn is huge, and bustling with people, Christmas music fills the space and there’s a corner set up for tree services, a wall of hand saws is behind the counter with two cash registers. That’s where Ben heads, while Rey looks around at the rest. At the far end, there’s a little miniature barn set up, with a huge seat in front of it. There’s a tiny sigh declaring Santa will return in 15 minutes. 

There’s a gaggle of kids hovering around there, and it makes her smile. Some of them are sipping from white foam cups and she looks further until she finds a small drink and snack stand set up. They’ve got hot chocolate and warm apple cider, as well as coffee and water and Rey has never been anywhere quite like this before.

“What do you think?” Finn asks, leaning close to her to whisper the question.

“I love it,” she breathes and smiles as Finn grips her hand and squeezes.

“Okay you two, let’s go.” Ben appears to Rey’s left and wiggles the saw in his hand. 

“We’re really cutting down a tree?” Rey asks in disbelief.

“Course we are, sweetheart, come on.” Ben grins and reaches for her free hand, and together they traipse out of the barn.

“What kind of tree do we want?” Finn asks as they walk up the path.

“Well, Douglas and Frazier firs are over that way,” Ben tells them gesturing with the saw, “pretty classic choices. Balsam is at the top of the hill, and then over on the left are the Colorado blue spruces, those are nice, white pines, of course, and I think there’s still Norway spruce here. Been a while.”

Rey trips over a rock, busy gaping at Ben, who is looking around the farm and the different trees all over. Finn steadies her.

“Why, do you know all of this?” She asks him slowly, and he sighs, coming to a stop in the middle of the path.

“My family owns this farm,” he tells her quickly. “I uh, there was a bit of a falling out the other year and I haven’t been back, but Finn thinks it’s time. Try again.”

He looks uncomfortable, and refuses to meet her gaze, so Rey looks towards Finn, who is frowning.

“How many years ago?” She asks finally.

“Ah, just over two.”

Rey lets the silence grow, waits for one of them to explain or say something, but they don’t, so she’s the one to break it. “This is my fault?” Her voice is small, fragile and Ben finally snaps his head up to look at her in horror.

“No!” He practically shouts. “No,” he tries again, softer, “no, they- my mom knows about you, about the three of us, she doesn’t get it, but she was supportive in her own way. No, this was about something else.” Rey crosses her arms and they all step out of the way of a family of four passing by.

“I swear, Rey. I love you and Finn and while if they offered me some shitty ultimatum to choose if always take the two of you, this was about this-“ he gestures wildly at the farm. “I don’t want it and it was a whole ridiculous thing.”

“You didn’t tell me,”

“Well, no,” he admits slowly, “I didn’t know how? We had uh, you know,” Ben clears his throat and glances around them.

“Invited me to watch the two of you fuck,” Rey helpfully supplies, biting her lips to hide her smile at the way Ben squirms.

“Right,” Finn joins in, “It happened maybe the week after, and we didn’t know that we would invite you back, or that this would happen.”

“At first it was easy to not tell you because I was too busy telling myself this was a casual thing, and then it suddenly wasn’t and _I’m sorry._ ” He says it so earnestly, eyes brimming with tears and Rey knows she can’t be mad, wasn’t ever really going to be mad, and is just smarting from the not knowing.

“Okay,” she says, “it’s okay.” 

“I love you,” he breathes and next to her Finn lets loose a sappy sounding ‘awww,’ that makes Rey grin and Ben roll his eyes.

“I love you too, and you, you big sap,” she says, reaching for Finn before he can say ‘awww’ again.

“Oh, call me a sap again, you know how it turns me on,” Finn teases, crowding closer to Rey, making her laugh and spin away from him.

“We’re here for trees, not drama and heavy-handed flirting,” she says and then darts down a row of trees, leaving her boys to stare after her, sharing a bemused glance with one another before following, fingers tangling as their hands reach out for one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!

“This one!” Rey declares with a grin, waving her hands in the direction of the conifer. She’s left footprints in the snow surrounding it and now she’s staring at Ben.

Ben hums quietly and pulls his hand from Finn’s, who takes the chance to move closer to Rey and throw an arm around her shoulders.

“You cold?” he asks as they watch Ben inspect the tree.

“Little bit,” she tells him with a smile, turning her head towards his arm and quickly yanking up the sleeve of his coat to press her pink nose to the skin of his inner wrist. Finn yelps and Ben’s head pokes out from the far side of the pine.

“What are you two doing?”

“Showing Finn how cold I am,” Rey answers with a laugh as the man in question pulls her around to trap her against the front of his body. “Stop it!” she laughs pushing back and attempting to wriggle free.

Finn is grinning back and then pulls at her hat, dragging it down to cover her eyes, “where are you going?” he laughs as Rey lifts the knit brim enough to see where she’s going as she traipses away. “I was trying to help your nose!”

She lifts the other side and glares at him. Ben finally emerges from his tree inspection, stopping beside Finn just in time for Rey to lob snow in their direction.

The three of them stare at each other as the main chunk of snow slides down Finn’s front to land on the ground, between them the rest glitters in the sun.

“How is the tree?” Rey asks, keeping a wary eye on Finn.

“Close, better than the others, but there’s a dead spot near the bottom.” Ben tucks the saw beneath his arm and pats the rest of the snow from Finn. “Also it’s too tall.”

“Is it?” Rey asks, peering up at the tree. She was aware of it being taller than Ben when she had first spotted it but didn’t think it was that tall. Looking at him next to it though, she can see he might be right. She shrugs then wriggles her way between them, linking her arms through theirs.

“Let’s go this way,” Ben says, guiding them farther up the hill. 

“Oh,” Rey says with a happy little sigh, “I like these.”

“Thought you might,” Ben answers with a smile, but Rey is already breaking free, darting through the pines.

“You missed this place,” Finn sing-songs, nudging Ben with his elbow.

“Maybe,” Ben admits, tilting his head back and taking a deep breath. “I did.” Ben glances down at Finn, unable to stop a smile forming at how pleased Finn looks, “thank you,” he whispers, leaning the dirt distance down to kiss him.

“Why can’t I leave you two unsupervised?” Rey’s voice cuts through the tender moment, and her boys pull away from each other with guilty looks. “I think I found it. For real this time,” she tells them proudly when they’re mostly don’t blushing.

She waves a hand at them and they follow quickly now. Ben slips past her, reaching out to pat her ass as he sneaks by. It takes him far less time to determine she has indeed picked a good tree. It’s a beautiful Colorado Blue Fir, Ben’s favorite, though he hadn’t told her that. So maybe he’s a little biased, but it’s got good girth and height and no glaring bare spots.

“Perfect,” Ben announces, grinning as Rey claps in excitement and captures Finn in a hug. “Stay over there while I cut this down,” he tells them, then crouches low, pushing up branches until he’s kneeling, head buried beneath the tree.

“Don’t worry, no problem standing over here,” Finn whispers to Rey conspiratorially, making her giggle and nod in agreement.

“I wanna touch it,” Rey whispers back, both of them happily staring at Ben’s ass while he cuts down the tree.

“Me too,” Finn responds, “but for now,” he drags out the last word the same way he drags his hands down over Rey’s back to cup her ass.

“Oh, good idea,” Rey wriggles a bit closer and gets her hands up under the puffy fabric of Finn’s coat until she can shove her hands in his back pockets with a smile.

There is a crack and they both turn to watch the tree topple over, Ben emerging mussed up with pine needles stuck to his hat.

“You look like a lumberjack,” Rey tells him. “I think I might be into it.”

Finn laughs while Ben shakes his head with a smile. “Finn, help me with this, would you?”

“Sure.” Finn nods, releasing Rey, winking back at her when he runs his hand across Ben’s backside when he’s close enough.

“Can you two save it for when we get home?” Ben asks with a huff, tugging down on his hat, and Rey’s sure it’s only to be sure his ears are covered.

“No promises,” she assures him, stepping around them to lead the way back down the hill to the barn.

Rey steps inside and takes a deep breath, it smells like cider and pine and she loves it. She turns to her boys only to find Ben frozen on the threshold.

“Ben,” Finn nudges him, dropping the top of the tree and entering the large barn. It’s not super crowded, just a few families milling about and the few people working, so she can’t quite see what has him acting like this.

“Right,” Ben says with a nod, “tree.”

“Ben,” Finn repeats, laying a hand on his arm, and Rey steps towards them.

“I’m okay, it’s just been a while.”

“Been a while for what?” Rey asks, then spins, when someone shouts Ben’s name.

An older woman rounds the table with the register and comes towards them. She’s beautiful, and must have really long hair, Rey thinks, eyeing her elaborate braided updo. She watches her approach and then wraps her arms tightly around Ben, who drops the tree and hugs her back.

“Well?” The woman asks, pulling away, “aren’t you going to introduce me?”

Ben ducks his head and Rey smiles a little when Finn catches her eye and winks.

“Mom,” Ben starts and Rey freezes, _mom_ , “you know Finn.”

“I do,” mom says, reaching for him and hugging him.

“And this is Rey, Rey this is my mom, Leia.”

“Rey,” Leia says, releasing Finn and coming over to her. “You’re beautiful, I bet you have these two fawning over you all the time.”

“Oh!” Rey exclaims and then laughs while Ben grumbles something she doesn’t quite catch, but Finn starts laughing and before she knows it, Leia has wrapped her arms around Rey too.

“I can’t believe you didn’t call Ben, it’s been how long, and you just drop in, I could have made dinner for all of us.”

“We needed a tree.” Leia squints at him and Finn looks giddy. “Rey’s never had a real one, and our fake one-“

“Fake?!”

“Mom, please,” Ben hisses, eyes darting to Rey and then around the barn where they’re drawing the gazes of everyone else. In the far corner, she spots a man leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and smirking at the display, he has a striking resemblance to Ben.

Finn catches her arm and pulls her away from Leia and Ben. “Come on, hot cocoa or cider?” He asks and Rey links her fingers through his.

“Why not both?”

“Then both it shall be,” Finn says, pulling their hands up to kiss her knuckles. “What do you think so far?”

“I love it here,” Rey says, approaching the table laid out with multiple crockpots and snacks.

“Hey kid,” a gravelly voice greets and Rey looks up to find the man from the corner smiling down at them.

“Hey, Han, long time no see.”

The man huffs a little laugh and glances at Rey, “yeah, no kidding. Who are you?”

“I’m Rey,” she tells him, and when he lifts a brow she shrugs, “just Rey.”

“How’d you end up with these two, Finn I understand but my son-“ Rey tilts her head, his tone is teasing, but she’s not quite sure what to say.

“They invited me,” Rey says and Finn almost drops the cup of warm cider he has just picked up.

Han eyes them both and then grins, “welcome to the family farm. Ben hates it.”

“Why? It’s beautiful.” Rey takes the cup from Finn and makes a pleased noise as the warmth seeps through her gloves.

“Meh, not his speed, farming, holiday cheer.”

Rey eyes Han as she takes a careful sip of her drink. “Says the man glowering from the corner.”

Finn and Han both freeze and then the latter begins to laugh. 

“What did you do?” Ben asks, appearing with Leia next to them.

“Uh, I thought maybe I offended him?”

“This old grump? Impossible,” Leia says, then claps her hands together, “Han, take care of their tree. As much as I would love to keep you three here all night and talk, we have work to get done, so you’ll just have to come to dinner sometime.”

“Sure mom, whenever you want,” Ben agrees after a quick glance at Rey and Finn.

After the tree has been wrapped and tied down and Rey finishes her cider they say goodbye to Ben’s parents the three of them climb back into the truck and sit in silence for a moment before Ben turns it on.

“That was nice,” Rey ventures and Finn turns to grin at her. “Why haven’t you visited them in a while?”

“We had a falling out over the farm, they wanted me to work there, I refused. This is the first time I’ve been back in a while, since before you.”

“They seemed really uh, not bothered by that?”

“Ben’s parents are great!” Finn tells her as Ben pulls out onto the road. “Even if Ben likes to pretend they aren’t over the whole farm thing. When we first got together his mom made me a stocking for our first Christmas together.”

“That’s really sweet,” Rey tells him and Finn nods.

“You’ll probably get one too,” Ben tells her, catching her eye in the rearview mirror.

“I would like that,” she confesses.

Finn puts on Christmas music and turns it up way too loud on the short trip home and sings along loudly to everything that comes on. Once they’re home though he’s quick to turn it down and help Ben unload the tree.

A base appears from the bed of the truck and Ben blushes as he tells her his mom threw it in there while complaining about fake Christmas trees. Rey laughs as he grumbled the entire time, but when the tree is finally up, and he cuts through the twine holding it tight, letting it spread its branches wide in their living room Rey stands in awe of it.

“Wow,” she breathes as Finn and Ben come up next to her.

“Wait until we get lights on it,” Ben says, tucking her against his side, then reaching for Finn and pulling him in against her. “You picked a good one.”

“A perfect one,” Finn agrees, draping his arm across her lower back. “We’re staying up all night until it’s decorated.”


End file.
